leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Co jste možná nevěděli EP14
Aby bylo možné příběh poskládat, je třeba se podívat na souvislosti. Pulsefire Ezreal Pár let ode dneška přivedla Ezreala průzkumná výprava do jižních pustin Valoranu, kde narazil na časovou smyčku. Když jí prošel, objevil se ve válkou zničené budoucnosti, kde měla techmaturgie Piltoveru a Zaunu takový vysoký pokrok, jaký si ani nedokázal představit. Bohužel to vedlo k naprostému zničení Valoranu. Pak zde nalezl Pulsefire brnění, které se mohlo přizpůsobit jeho vývoji a umělou inteligenci Pearl. Ezreal vzal brnění a Pearl zpět do svého časoprostoru, kde se nyní snaží zabránit této strašlivé budoucnosti. Viktor a Jayce Viktor, šílený Zaunský techmaturgický průkopník a konstruktér, vedl tým, který zkonstruoval Blitzcranka – vědecký průlom, o kterém doufal, že ho vynese na vrchol své profese. Naneštěstí byl jeho triumf uzmut Profesorem Stanwickem, který získal všechna ocenění za vývoj Blitzcrank. Viktorovo domáhání se spravedlnosti nepřineslo žádnou odezvu a on sám se brzy potopil do hlubin deprese. Odešel z Koleje a zabarikádoval se v jeho vlastní privátní laboratoři, přetínajíc tak pouta se všemi lidskými bytostmi. Tam v tajnosti započal projekt, o který ho nebude moci připravit nikdo jiný. Toužíc po revoluci v jeho oboru a zároveň po eliminaci závistivých lidských emocí, jenž v něm manifestovaly, navrhl součástky k nahrazení a vylepšení jeho vlastního těla. Když se Viktor znovu vynořil na povrch, nezůstala téměř žádná stopa po muži, jímž původně byl. Nejen, že nahradil většinu své anatomie, dokonce i jeho osobnost se změnila. Jeho předchozí naději o lepší společnosti vystřídala posedlost něčím, co on sám nazýval „skvostnou evolucí“. Viděl sám sebe jako patrona a průkopníka Valoranské budoucnosti – budoucnosti, ve které se člověk zřekne vlastního masa ve prospěch nadřazenějších hextech augmentací. I když byl Viktorův vzhled přijat s těžkou skepsí, vědci byli ohromeni sofistikovaností jeho mašinérie. Sjednocení své mysli s technomaturgickými stroji mu umožnilo drasticky zrychlit pokrok svého výzkumu. Jeho přeměna ho zbavila toho, čemuž on sám přezdíval emocionální slabost, avšak i tak bylo možno rozpoznat jakýsi plíživý zbytek nelibosti vůči Profesoru Stanwickovi. Viktor se přidal k League of Legends, aby postavil své vynálezy proti těm největším protivníkům, jaké může Valoran poskytnout a aby opravil jakoukoli zbylou slabost či neefektivnost. Jayce, charismatický vynálezce ze Piltoveru, vystoupil na výsluní s inovativními výtvory, které rozzářili život všem lidem národa. Nicméně, jeho technologické objevy také přilákali pozornost nepřátel Piltoveru. Jayce jednou našel tajemný krystal, který mohl pojmout obrovské množství energie. A tak Jayce začal vytvářet přístroj, který by mohl pojmout krystal. Viktor, stroji posílený vědec ze Zaunu, se doslech o tom, co Jayce vynalézá a nabídl se, že společně mohou využít krystal ke "skvostné evoluci" a "vizi lidstva propojeného s technologií". Jayce ale odmítl. Viktor pak naplánoval na Jaycovu laboratoř smrtící nájezd. Téměř nezdržen nuznou ochranou laboratoře ukradl plány pro konvertor mystické síly a krystal. Jayce si byl jistý, že Viktor použije jeho technologii k vytvoření devastujících zbraní. Nabádal Piltoverskou vládu k rychlé odpovědi, lidé ve funkci však nebyli ochotni podpořit akt agrese. Rozhodl se tedy vzít záležitost do svých vlastních rukou, uvědomujíc si, že pokud nezasáhne nyní, nebude Piltover nikdy v bezpečí. Jayce se vrátil do své zničené laboratoře a započal přípravy pro svůj jednočlenný útok. Po intenzivní periodě zkoumání, zdokonalování a přímém testování se opět vynořil. Vytvořil mocnou výzbroj, včetně jeho korunního úspěchu - všestraného proměnlivého Mercury Hammer. Vyzbrojen a připraven, Jayce zahájil svůj útok, lehce drtíc Viktorovi přisluhovače, kteří se řítili proti němu, aby ho zastavili. Jayce se probojoval až do srdce laboratoře a utkal se s Viktorem, kterého donutil utéct. Potom, co zničil prototypy Viktorových kovových výtvorů a krystal samotný, se Jayce vrátil do Piltoveru, kde byl oslavován jako hrdina. Oddával se obdivu, věda však, že jeho akce vyprovokovaly nepřátele tohoto státu. Nyní, věrný obraně svých lidí, je Jayce největší nadějí pro světlou budoucnost Piltoveru. Battlecast Evolution - Bojovo-odlitková evoluce Vše začalo tajným Viktorovým sebe-vylepšením pomocí Hex-argumentace. Po svém odhalení pomohl vylepšit další šampióny Zaunu a Noxu: Singeda a Dariuse. První z nejslavnějších výtvorů Viktora, který vytvořil v dílnách V-BC-CORP (Viktorova Bojovo-Odlitková KORPorace), byl Battlecast Prime Cho'gath, stroj, jenž nahradil maso techmaturgií. Jak sám Viktor řekl: "Kov je, vskutku, perfektní." Sám věřil, že tento druh nových válečníků brzy ovládne bojiště Valoranu: "Dny organického života jsou sečteny, stroje povstanou jako ultimátní evoluce Valoranských šampiónů." Dalším jeho výtvorem pak byl Battlecast Xerath. Jeho posledním dílem je Battlecast Urgot, jelikož se jeho životnost opět dostala na konec a Noxus se chtěl zavděčit svému spojenci Zaunu. Další stroje na sebe určitě nedají dlouho čekat ... Proto Viktor - zvěstovatel strojů. Full Metal Resistance - Plně kovový odboj Po svém návratu ze Zaunu Jayce věděl, že pomsta bude jistá a tvrdá: "Věřte mi, pokud budeme chytří, Piltover může ustát proti jakékoliv hrozbě, já jsem živoucí důkaz!" Nečekal a začal se připravovat. Jeho další vynálezem po Mercury zbrani byl Full Metal Armor (Plně kovová zbroj), který Jayce reprezentuje jako: "Spojení síly lidské vůle po boku techmaturgie." Touto zbrojí vybavil všechny věrné přátele a spojence Piltoveru - Demacii, která vytvořila Steel Legion (Ocelovou legii). Kdo se ještě přidá k odboji? Odtud Jayce - obránce zítřků. Pokračování Ezreal v budoucnu mohl vidět stroje: Battlecast Urgot, Battlecast Xerath, Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath, Battlecast Anivia, Battlecast Skarner, a Battlecast Kog’Maw, které vedl Creator Viktor. Dalo se tedy očekávat, že jako rodák z Piltoveru bude bojovat proti Viktorovi. Tento konflikt mezi Viktorem a Jaycem ovlivní celý Valoran. Jsou zde i určité náznaky, že Pulsefire brnění je posledním, nejlepším vynálezem budoucího Jayce a navrátivší se Ezreal se stal prvním členem Odboje - připojil se jako společník k Jaycovi, který se už snaží zastavit Viktora. Dle Pulsefire zbroje Jayce vynalezl Full metal zbroje a společně s Ezrealem hledají rekruty proti Vickotovi: Full Metal Rammus ("Viděl jsem spoustu věcí, ale tohle… tohle vidím prvně" - Ezreal při prvním setkání s Rammusem, jsou to přátelé) a Full Metal Pantheon (jeho kmen Rakkor ví, že jedině Liga Legends může na delší dobu potlačit přicházejí vlnu pustošení - Pantheon nejspíše věří, že Liga jednou padne). Jisté je i to, že se k oboum stranám konflikt u přidají další členové. Válčící strany Bojovo-odlitková evoluce (Zaun a Noxus) *'Velitel': Creator Viktor *'Členové': Battlecast Urgot, Battlecast Xerath a Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath. Augmented Singed a Bioforge Darius *'Možní členové': Battlecast Ao Shin, Battlecast Kog’Maw, Battlecast Skarner a Battlecast Anivia. Plně kovový odboj (Piltover a Demacie) *'Velitel': Full Metal Jayce a Pulsefire Ezreal *'Členové': Full Metal Pantheon a Full Metal Rammus. Steel Legion Lux a Steel Legion Garen *'Možní členové': Caitlyn, Soraka, Zilean a Neon Strike Vi. Kategorie:Co jste možná nevěděli